


1Sentence Challenge

by pandaTapJR



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Kamen Rider OOO, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR
Summary: 50 sentence alpha theme challenge taken from http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html.





	1. Comfort

“You sit over there, I’ll stay right here, and you can have your inane little human “social interactions” without making me feel uncomfortable,” Ghirahim growls at Link, body weak and tired, yet still wary.

 

Link happily plops himself down on the opposite side of the clearing and starts babbling away, gesturing wildly with both hands. Ghirahim flinches at a particularly violent motion in his direction, and Link freezes. Slowly, eyes never leaving the spirit’s, he tugs his sword out of its’ sheath and lays it on the ground before him.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the boy murmurs quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly i didn't read the instructions and wrote a drabble instead of a sentence (look it's exactly 100 words), but the rest of this will be the proper challenge lmao


	2. Kiss

"Is kissing not a part of demonic courtship?" Link hums against Ghirahim's lips.


	3. Soft

“‘It was so soft’ is not even  _ remotely _ close to a good excuse for plushie thievery,” Jungkook complains, exasperatedly, as he bails Taehyung out of jail for the umpteenth time.


	4. Pain

“Ow,” Chanyeol comments mildly upon seeing the gaping wound in his chest. “That’s gonna leave a mark.”


	5. Potatoes

“Okay, Tae, okay,” Seokjin laughs, trying to get Taehyung to calm down before he cracks something open (his head) and regrets it. “I get it, you love potatoes and you want them for dinner.”


	6. Rain

Junmyeon, ironically, hates the rain with a passion, so when Yifan drags him out for a coffee date without remembering to bring an umbrella, he’s understandably pissed.


	7. Chocolate

“Can you not,” Yoongi wrinkles his nose at Hoseok, who is trying to seductively lick chocolate off of his fingers (or, that’s what Yoongi’s best guess is; one can never be sure with Jung Hoseok), but the end result has decidedly missed the target.


	8. Happiness

“What is happiness?” Namjoon slurs drunkenly, reaching for Seokjin with grabby hands, and then laughs when he lands a wet smooch right on Seokjin’s forehead.


	9. Telephone

“This is why our marriage is failing,” Taehyung accuses when Yoongi refuses to get rid of his landline.


	10. Ears

“You have the biggest fucking ears in the goddamn _world_ , Chanyeol,” Sehun jabs, and then ducks away from the responding fist of fury.


	11. Name

Sehun can fluently introduce Luhan in 37 languages to people of all ages and social status’, but ask him for his own name in Korean and he’ll stumble over the first word out of his mouth.


	12. Sensual

“Oh, good, I’ve been looking for a reason to kill myself,” Yoongi monotones, disgustedly backing out of Jimin’s dim, candlelit room, where one Kim Taehyung had been lying naked on the bed, surrounded by rose petals.


	13. Death

It’s funny, Jongdae thinks, how one person could hurt them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which kim jongdae is a little bit in love with every member of exo, and he watches the fallout after yifan leaves


	14. Sex

"So," Taehyung leans casually outside Jungkook's bathroom door as his roommate furiously scrubs at the fuzzy food plaque on his teeth. "I heard you wanted a dicking from Park Jimin."


	15. Touch

“I feel like there’s an easy solution here,” Yoongi drawls when Jimin and Taehyung come to him with their troubles of wanting physical affection and having too much physical affection to give, respectively.


	16. Weakness

There are not many things one can do to change Oh Sehun’s mind, so thank _god_ a large chocolate bubble tea is the end-all-be-all when it comes to the maknae.


	17. Tears

“Jimin’s the real crybaby!” Hoseok shouts in delight after they win Album of the Year, even though he knows that the moment they reach the dorms, all acts are dropped and BTS in its’ entirety (meaning managers, stylists, cameramen, and all other staff members) will crowd into the not-so-small-anymore living room and squish Jimin into a massive group hug.


	18. Speed

Jongin tells Kyungsoo that they Juicy Fruit taste only lasts for like two seconds, and Kyungsoo tells Jongin to take his self-referencing dick jokes somewhere else.


	19. Wind

The wind tugs at Yifan’s hair, inviting him up, up, _up_ into the air, and he follows the breeze far away from home.


	20. Freedom

“We’ll get out someday,” Jongdae whispers to Baekhyun, cradling his unconscious body in his arms, blood still trickling out of a gash in Baekhyun’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 98% a daelight monster au that i don't know how to expand on


	21. Life

Their powers rely on the basic principle of equivalent exchange, but even so, (even though they knew and expected what was coming) it tore them apart when Yixing used too much, tried to cure someone that was too far gone to save - even for Yixing, who held the power of life within his very soul.


	22. Jealousy

“Yeah okay, it’s great that you’re getting a solid hundred bucks out of winning this debt, but I’m still pissed that you didn’t ask  _ me _ to fake-date you,” Taehyung grumbles when Jimin explains why one Jeon Jungkook is currently doing his homework on the couch in  _ their _ shared apartment room.


	23. Hands

“Kinky,” Chanyeol says with a shiteating grin when Yifan shows him the fanaccounts dedicated to “Baekhyun’s pretty hands”.


	24. Taste

“Taste buds are replaced in like a week or two,” Taehyung says suddenly in the silence of the practice room to all of Bangtan. “So, like, I’m just saying, if you wanted to wreck my tongue - with your tongue, preferably - I’ll be like brand new in a few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i learned from my psych class


	25. Devotion

“I’m don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Hoseok whispers to Yoongi. “Let’s get married instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a piece of shit and I hate you,” Yoongi tells him later. “Don’t fucking scare me like that again. Respect your elders, god damn it."


	26. Forever

“I definitely remember you saying you’d never date Jimin.” Taehyung scowls at Jungkook, who is at this moment trying to eat Park Jimin’s entire face.


	27. Blood

Greeed don’t bleed (have never and will never), so when Eiji’s chest is pierced through and bright red stains his clothing, Ankh can do nothing but stare in morbid curiosity.


	28. Sickness

_In sickness and in health_ , Yixing had promised him barely a year ago, but now Yixing is dying and Yifan is more lost than he has ever been.


	29. Melody

“This is not the kind of one-upping friendship that I signed up for, Jeon Jungfuck,” Taehyung whines when Jungkook masters saxophone in less time than it took Taehyung to learn how to use an Android (iPhone-Android switches were _tough_ , so shut up).


	30. Star

Park Jimin, a star in his own right, lost his shine after 7 years in the harsh spotlight of idolhood.


	31. Home

_Home is where the heart is_ , someone had once said, but in this time and age, when everyone and everything is at least part metal, Jungkook thinks this is a stupid saying.


	32. Confusion

Jimin refuses to believe that Kim Taehyung, a literal five year old who can’t get through the entirety of Frozen without crying at least three times (once for Elsa, once for Ana, and once for Olaf, even though he’s seen the whole thing  _ at least _ 17 times and could probably recite the script word for word, by heart), and still feeds his brussel sprouts to his puppy when he thinks his mom isn’t looking, can score more bomb ass dick game than he can.


	33. Fear

Publically, Junmyeon conquered his fears many years ago, when he stood before the audience of  _ Happy Camp _ and fell backwards into the arms of, essentially, his second family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (But he's still so afraid that another one will leave.)


	34. Lightning/thunder

Baekhyun would follow Jongdae to the ends of the _world_ , and yet Jongdae would never even know he existed.


	35. Bonds

But Rome needs him more than Caesar ever will, and so Brutus steels his beating heart and goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur not a REAL julius caesar by william shakespeare fan until u write some fanfiction


	36. Market

“ _Now_ can we sell him?” Taehyung speaks up after Namjoon breaks the fridge.


	37. Technology

“It’ll only take a second,” Seokjin wheedles, and Jungkook resigns himself to another hour of his life wasted by teaching Seokjin, for the _43_ _rd_ time, how to turn on a computer.


	38. Gift

“It’s the thought that counts,” Jongdae continues to insist even though he feels like crying because of Baekhyun’s shitty gift, because he’s  _ not _ shallow or materialistic, god damn it.


	39. Smile

Seokjin has a pretty boy smile, Yoongi has a gummy smile, Hoseok has a toothy smile, Jimin has an eyesmile, Taehyung has a ridiculous smile, Jungkook has a bunny smile, and Namjoon…well.


	40. Innocence

“Hyung,” Jungkook asks, eyebrows furrowed, and Taehyung wants to die because Jungkook was  _ not _ supposed to have his - “Why is there a collar in your room?”


	41. Completion

“You complete my sekai,” Sehun jokes in a terrible Japanese accent, and Jongin resists the urge to slap him (if only because Lu Han is giving him the stink eye).


	42. Clouds

“The clouds are _battlefields_ , my darling,” Yoongi whispers to Hoseok, even as he bleeds out beneath the stars. “And when these battles are fought, there are _none_ who walk away victorious.”


	43. Sky

Taehyung firmly believes that the sky will fall down one day, but he also knows that whatever happens, the Bangtan Boys would be there to hold his hands every step of the way.


	44. Heaven

There used to be a piece of heaven where seven kites strained towards the sky, so entangled in each other that there is no way to free them but to cut their strings and let them fly.


	45. Hell

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yoongi says, with feeling, when he steps off the plane in Egypt wearing Seoul-appropriate clothes that are much too thick for the scorching heat of the desert.


	46. Sun

The sun was made for the moon, much the same as Park Jimin was made for Jeon Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell who my otp is yet


	47. Moon

Scientifically speaking, if the earth stopped spinning, the moon would tug gently at us with its’ meager gravity, and slowly, _slowly_ , the earth would begin to spin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 100% also a JiKook


	48. Waves

They don’t seem like much at first, just a ragtag collection of hip hop idols trying to make it big in the entertainment world, but the ripples they leave behind will eventually grow into monster waves that wipe out everything in their path.


	49. Hair

It should be illegal for Jongdae’s hair to be that soft after the repeated bleaching they’ve all had to go through, but then again, Jongdae has always been special.


	50. Supernova

They say stars grow brighter through explosions, so it makes sense that Jeon Jungkook would take the world by storm after BTS disbands.


End file.
